Guilty Pleasure
by SilkePrins
Summary: David Rossi has a guilty pleasure that JJ does not approve of. Written for the candy land challenge. Rossi/Jareau.


An: Hay all! I'm on a roll today and finished another story. This is my entry to 'the candy land challenge' by the amazing ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969. This is my first time ever writing this pairing so be gentle with me! This story is M-Rated. Enjoy!

/

'Guilty Pleasure.

"David Rossi." The senior agent winced as he heard her voice pierce through the door of his office. He quickly got the offensive bag off his desk and threw it in a drawer, all the while chewing as fast as he could. "What are you doing?" The blonde media liaison arched one perfect eyebrow as she marched into the home office. "And don't even think about lying to me."

Dave swallowed and put on his best innocent smile. "Just looking for a file, honey."

JJ sighed and walked around his desk, briskly opening the top drawer. Dave's eyes widened as she pulled out the bright colored bag,

"Dave," her brow went up again, "we had a deal, didn't we?" She watched as he slowly nodded and felt like she was talking to her four year old son. "What did we say about the Swedish fish?"

Dave averted his eyes to the ground "I wasn't supposed to eat them anymore." He huffed.

"That's right." She tilted her head. "Because if we won't let Henry eat all this sugar than we can't either, we have to give the right example. We both agreed to that, didn't we?" Dave nodded again, still not meeting her eyes.

"**Dave**," she exclaimed, "Stop acting like a child." She watched as he slowly lifted his eyes. "If we want to make this work, we have to stick to the agreements we make."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry." He put on his best puppy dog eyes. "But they're just so hard to resist. You know they're my guilty pleasure."

Her mouth quirked a little as a sly expression graced her face. "Maybe," she took a step closer to him, "we should find you a new guilty pleasure."

Dave carefully eyed the blonde woman, attentively awaiting the catch. But when it didn't come he grinned. "I think that's a great idea."

JJ chuckled. "I thought you would" she said as she took another step closer, bringing the distance down to a couple millimeters. "Now," she whispers against his lips, "you don't happen to have any," she licks her lips, "ideas, do you?"

"Well, there's one idea I'd like to try." Dave grins, bringing his head down to claim her lips.

"Hmm," she breaths, "I like this idea." She ruins her hands over his shoulders. "But I'd like it more," she undoes the top button of his shirt, "in the bedroom."

"We'd have to be quit." Dave smiles. "We wouldn't want to wake Henry."

"All the more challenging, don't you think?" She wiggles her eyebrows and turns away from him, walking to the door with an extra sway in her hips.

Dave followed her through the hallway and up the stairs, all the while fixated on how JJ was losing her clothes. By the time they got to the bedroom she was left in only her panties.

Dave groaned as she turned around, her _'girls'_ having a hardening effect on his body.

"Come here," she whispers, opening her arms for him. She kisses him and starts undoing more buttons of his shirt.

Dave greedily kisses back, biting and nipping on her pink soft lips. When he's rid of his dress shirt he picks JJ up in his arms and leads her to the space-taking bed against the wall. He watches as she slowly crawls backwards up the bed, her eyes never leaving his. He quickly pulls down his zipper and pants, eager to get on the bed with his lover.

"Baby," JJ pouts, her voice hushed so not to wake her son in the other room. "I'm cold."

Dave grasps the invitation and covers her body with his, his cloth covered erection brushing against her center. Dave groans in excitement, pleasure burning through his body. Before he moved any further he felt himself being flipped and before he knew it, she was on top.

"Losing your strength, old man?" JJ chuckled at his incredulous look before leaning down to kiss him. "That's alright, I'll take it slow." And with that she moved down his body, hovering just above the waistband of his boxers. She ran her fingers over the obvious bulge and Dave hissed.

"Damn, baby," he whispers as JJ pulls his boxers down, brushing her fingers over his erection while doing so. She throws the boxer somewhere behind her, not caring where it'll end up, and concentrates on the task in front of her. She takes _him_ in her small hands and torturously slow starts stroking up and down. She flicks her thumb over his tip and spreads the little drop of pre-cum. She slowly leans down and blows a little puff of air on his tip, before licking it with just the top of her tongue.

"Jennifer." He breaths and bucks with his hips, threading his hands with her hair. He tried to push her down further but she was resistant and smiled up at him.

"Patients Dave," was all she said before continuing on with her slow torture. She brought her hands down and started stroking his balls. She worked her way up and softly caressed his shaft. "Do you want more?" she purred.

"God yes," Dave replied.

"Are you sure you can take it?" she laughed as he vigorously nodded his head. "Alright." She leaned down once again and engulfed him with her mouth, eliciting a series of deep groans from Dave.

"Oh god." Dave pushed up his hips and pushed her down on him, but she was still torturing him with her slow pace. "Jen baby."

She hummed against _him_ and it send shivers up his body. She felt like velvet around him, her soft tongue swirling and tickling his shaft. She never failed to amaze him. He was just thanking his higher powers for this woman when she just… _stopped._ He groaned in lost of her warmth around her, missing her soft mouth already.

She kept her hands on his erection without actually moving them; smugly smiling at Dave's pained expression. "Do you want me to finish this?" Dave nodded franticly. "Promise me something," she whispers, stroking him with only her thumb, "Promise me that you'll stick to our agreements from now on, and that includes the Swedish fish." She arches one eyebrow as Dave bites his lip and slowly moves her thumb to his tip, without applying just the right amount of pressure. "Promise me Dave," she whispers huskily, "you won't get inside my pants until you promise."

"**Alright**" Dave exclaims, his voice strangled. "I promise I'll keep to our agreements and I'll stop eating Swedish Fish."

JJ smiles; she's got all control now. "Good boy." She moves up his body, kissing his lips when they're face to face. "But you'll have to be more quiet or you'll wake our son." She slides over his erection with her still covered center. "Now how about we'll take care of this here." She skillfully lifts her leg up and pushes her panties down.

"Thank God." Dave whispers, his voice hoarse. I already thought you'd never say it." He grabbed her hips and lined her up above him. He brought her head down and kissed her just as she gently descended on him.

She sighed contently as she rocked against him; Dave how ever has other ideas and speeds up. He holds her hips and meets her every thrust. "Dave," JJ moans but he cuts her of with another kiss. "We don't want to wake Henry." She struggles with his strangled voice, his body coming closer to his peak. He slips his hand between their joined bodies and brushes his finger against clit. He strokes her roughly and flicks his thumb, desperate for her to come with him.

"God," she breaths, tension building up inside of her. "Baby, I can't hold much longer."

"Come for me." Dave starts stroking harder and faster, "come on, darling." His breathing is labored and he knows he won't be able to take more.

JJ screams and Dave feels her tighten around him. '_Now we must've woken Henry.' _ He thinks, but he doesn't worry for long as he feels his body tighten and his release crashes down on him.

"Wow," JJ whispers and snuggles closer into his chest. They lay like this until cold starts to get to them and Dave has to reach for the blankets on the food of the bed. Their comfortable position takes its toll on them and sleep starts to take over. The last thing on his mind as he drifts away into the night is, 'I definitely found my new guilty pleasure.'

/

An; I know, I said I wouldn't write any more smut, but I had to fill up this chapter and I thought; well, if I'm writing it anyway… But I can say with certainty that I won't write another smut story in some time. First because I suck at it and second because I'm actually too young to write or read M-Rated stories. But anyhow, fist time writing this pairing so let me know what you though and if I had the characters right. Criticism helps people, negative and positive.

EN; Well… I certainly don't think you suck! That was amazing! I loved it! Great job babe! Alright peeps, please review now that she's done all this work!


End file.
